


When She Needed A Muse

by Mhelodic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Yang and Blake Live happily ever after I promise, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhelodic/pseuds/Mhelodic
Summary: "Life had never been kind. When things went wrong they went wrong and for her she couldn't help but curse as she watched the trains doors close inches from her face. Amber eyes reflecting brightly in the reflection of the window, showing the dismay that lit her expression and left her standing in place as the train began to move along it's route. If there was ever a way she could explain her life it was these situations. Minor inconveniences that clouded every second of her day, relentlessly making her time on Earth all the much more painful as she adjusted her hair. "Mermaid AU in which Blake's a writer needing a muse, and Yang's a mermaid who needed someone to listen.





	1. Prologue

Screaming lit the environment with a chill, the noise being carried along the wind as the sound of leaves brushing in the trees surrounding attempted to choke the cries under their own personal protests. It wasn't an uncommon noise, the cries of dying people often sounding from the depth of the forest like warning signals to the others that something bad was waiting for them to stray too far out from the safety of town. Bad people lurked out there, dangerous people who committed horrific crimes with no remorse for their victims and in this moment they had found their newest prey.  
Lavender eyes pooled with tears as the small girl was dragged from where she was hiding, whacking furiously at the rough, calloused hand with panic. Screams continuing to rip at her throat and leave her pained with each choked breath. She had made an error, she had no one to blame but herself. Although young she knew she wasn't meant to leave the safety of the town, she had known that it was dangerous to be out here. But she had to, she had to leave the town. Her sister needed a cure and she just HAD to be the one to find it. She had heard her dad talk about how her mom was out in the forest, that her clan would have what they needed and she had thought she was doing the right thing. The good choice, that if something went wrong then maybe she would be saved by her mother. Where ever she was. Yet, she couldn't help but feel worried for her sister as the male dragged her towards the deafening rush of the river ahead of them. It was HER promise to her sister to find the cure, it was her promise that she would return yet she'd broken it. She'd broken it by being caught and now she could only feel the blood in her veins growing ever colder as the taller man lead her to where 3 more men stood. Their voices booming like thunder as one stopped to whistle and yell out for more to join them. 

She couldn't fight any longer, letting herself drop to the floor limp, yelping as he continued to drag her across the mud floor. Feeling dirt cling to her clothes and leave her unclean and unkempt within heartbeats. It was over for all she knew. They would do whatever they were planning to do to her and she would be nothing but a disappointment to her family. A missing child that never returned home, a story for children to listen to. That was if theyd miss her, or notice she had disappeared. She winced softly as another set of hands grabbed her, fingers tangling themselves into her golden hair and pulling up, forcing her to her feet unwillingly. She choked back a sob, looking up at the male with pleading eyes that seemed a waste against the cruel look in his own. His words making no sense to her at first, closing her eyes tight in panic as he barked out orders once more, moving his hand roughly to pull and tug at her now matted hair. She couldn't respond, she couldn't even believe this was even happening. She had never known that the stories they told of vicious killers were true. She had only ever thought of it as nightmare fuel from grumpy parents to make their kids behave, yet here they were, as fresh as the scary stories her sisters mom would read them at night. Tall, dangerous men with cold eyes and calloused hands whose words were like venom and their eyes were like snakes. She had always thought that was a silly way to describe a person, unable to understand why anyone would say someone looked like a snake or had venom. Snakes were so different to people. Yet now, now she understood why they called these people snakes. Her attention was brought back to reality as the man threw her down to the muddy floor, forcing her to land onto her knees. This wasn't how things were meant to end.  
It felt like hours had passed. She couldn't move. She didn't dare to move. She was a mouse stuck in a snakes den and those eyes never once left her gaze. Her body screamed to stay still, freezing her in place, but she knew it had only been a few minutes since the male had dropped her. He had been quick to resume barking out orders to his men, the people scattering quickly to resume what they had been doing. With screaming limbs she tried to stand herself back up, to try and ground herself in some way. But with each attempt her body only cried out in a way she had never felt it do before. This was nothing like the sores she'd get when she'd try and ride her bike, or when her puppy had accidentally bitten her too hard on the finger when she had been playing with him. This was something new. With shaking limbs she had finally found her footing, holding her hands up to her face in an attempt at fists she prepared herself for a fight. She had to get home. She had to get to her sister. She would fight her heart out to get home. She was young, but she was strong and she had to believe in herself.  
Yet, as hands met with her hair once more each punch seemed to falter. They met with muscular limbs and suddenly her hands screamed in pain and she wasn't sure she was making an impact on the brute. His frame beginning to walk as she was forced to follow behind, wincing everytime she fell too far behind and he'd pull at her hair. In Front of them stood a boy, not much older than her, or so she could assume. He looked to be in his teens, a scrawny boy compared to the muscular men surrounding him. They seemed to be cheering, egging him on and suddenly she realised all too quickly that she was going to have to fight him. Watching as he squared his shoulders and rocked his weight from one ball to the other, centreing himself in a way she could only compare to the strong fighting people on the tv screen when she'd sneak a view of the television when her dad and sisters mom were watching their scary movies. His fists raising in such fluid movement that she could only believe he'd practised it daily, his forming muscles nothing but intimidating to the smaller girl. She wasn't even 10. How was she meant to fight him?  
Pain seared her cheek as his fist landed against her pale skin, leaving a red mark in its place within seconds as she stumbled and dropped to the ground with a shriek. A hand moving to cradle the inflamed area as her jaw felt like it had been dislodged from where it normally sat. Copper taste hitting her tongue and she couldn't help but whimper as she looked up at him. Pleading. But if he had seen the desperation for freedom he had ignored it, his foot meeting with her side as she felt her body move with it. Falling onto her side with a silent screech, her voice unable to even escape her lips as she closed her eyes. It felt like it'd never end, each kick causing more and more places to scream out in protest, begging for it to stop. To end.  
He didn't stop until every inch of her burned. The cheering continuing to roar and cry out as the leader seemed to bark out order after order. The smaller boy stopping to listen to his booming words. Within seconds he had grabbed her by the hair, as if trying to mimic the taller male. He seemed to hesitate for a second as his eyes dropped to meet with the smaller girls, deep down she couldn't help but think she saw pity in the depth of his gaze. A silent apology for the situation they were in, but whatever she believed she had seen was gone within a heartbeat. His eyes hardening once more as he began to drag her to the rush of the water, her body beginning to kick into overdrive. Screeching and kicking she felt adrenaline swell into her chest, her animalistic need to survive taking over as deep down she knew what would be happening next. She wasn't strong, but she could keep fighting until her last breath.  
Cold water was all she felt as he forced her into the shallowed, liquid splashing around them as he pushed her head down. Water claiming every inch of her lungs and throat, eyes screaming as the rush of water hit them. She couldn't struggle, she couldn't win. Her lungs ached in a way she'd never known until now and all she wanted was to be home. Home with her sister and father and sisters mother. Her other mother. Why hadn't she loved her more, why hadn't she just called her her mother? Why did she put herself in this situation. Why did she ever think her mother would save her? Why couldn't she survive now, would her sister die? Would both of them be lost because she failed to get her sisters medicine? Would her dad be alone without her. Would they even notice she had gone? She could barely focus as her thoughts began to fizzle out. Her eyes losing the ability to focus as something warm seemed to call to her. A gentle, loving warmth she'd never known seemed to wrap it's invisible arms around her as finally she embraced it. Hearing only the small gentle coos of a female whisper in her ear as suddenly all her fear and pain left her.  
"Don't worry my dear, your time has not come to an end just yet. My child. You will be safe with me, away from them. "


	2. Chapter 1: "Yang Xiao Long"

Life had never been kind. When things went wrong they went wrong and for her she couldn't help but curse as she watched the trains doors close inches from her face. Amber eyes reflecting brightly in the reflection of the window, showing the dismay that lit her expression and left her standing in place as the train began to move along it's route. If there was ever a way she could explain her life it was these situations. Minor inconveniences that clouded every second of her day, relentlessly making her time on Earth all the much more painful as she adjusted her hair. Pulling it back into a messy bun as she began to wait the 20 minutes required until the next train. She'd wanted nothing more than to get home early, sit down, eat dinner and force herself to write. Yet, once again, life had it's way of kicking her in the rear and telling her that that was the breaks and she just had to deal with it. 

A rough exhale left her lips as she felt the familiar vibrate of her phone, thin fingertips balancing it against the palm of her hand as she noted the familiar name atop the message bar, 'Blake! Call me now! This is an emergency!!' written below the name in a way that she couldn't help but think that the girl responsible for the text was overreacting again. Clicking her tongue she swiped across, clicking the phone app and allowing it to call the person on the other end.  
"Blake! Did you see the news?" the girls voice almost seemed to piece her ears as she picked up instantly. Blake could only wince at how loud the girl was being,  
"What are you talking about, Weiss? Also loud" she finished her words with a huff, her eyes trailing up to the sign to confirm there was time to kill before the next train.  
"Blake! I would expect you of all people to know this! He's been sentenced to 10 years! They're putting him away for good, you will be free soon!" her words almost seemed to scream pure joy as Blake's body tensed up. Her eyes widening ever so softly,  
"You mean hes?",  
"Never going to find you? You bet. He's gone, Blake. They're locking him up for good",  
"How did they?",  
"One of his mates finally spoke out, they dobbed him in. They got less time for dobbing him in for all the bad stuff he's done and now he's going away for a long long time!" Weiss' words seemed almost impossible to understand at that point. Blake's heart racing with excitement and terror at the same time. She couldn't understand why she felt fear, maybe it was because she had spent so many months trying to escape him that she felt she'd never really be free. That Weiss' words of excitement would end up causing her to lose her to him, that they'd drop their guard down too much and he'd be back for them. She cleared her throat, trying to figure out what to even say at that point, but it wasn't like Weiss was bothered. She had continued to chat away about everything, filling Blake with details she had been too nervous to look into herself. As if reading about it would suddenly make him form from the shadows behind her, like what happened everynight in the depth of her nightmares. She'd never been able to dream peacefully, not with him free. She could only imagine what normal dreams felt like as she stood there, listening to her friend ramble until the train docked and she absently stepped into the carriage. Allowing it to take her away. 

She'd originally planned on going home, but those plans had already been stripped away from her and she found herself wanting to find her muse. The thing that inspired her to write and for some reason she had found herself sitting amonst the rocks of the beach. Crabs appearing and disappearing between cracks as waves smashed against them in angry attempts to wear away at their existence. The battle between water and earth forever continuing it's love affair between co-existence and war. She hummed softly to herself, admiring the way she had described the water against the rocks, scribbling it down with haste as she began to picture in her mind a scene before her. A girl, brown haired and blue eyed who stood tall... she frowned. She was thinking of someone she knew again, a small growl of frustration escaping her throat as she scribbled out the words describing her friend. A muse was something she'd fear she'd never find. A butterfly that always kept itself just out of the hungry black cats reach, always lowering itself down in a teasing gesture before lifting up higher than her reach. A constant game. 

A shriek filled the surroundings for a split second, a noise of surprise that followed with a loud splash. She looked up, eyeing the water to her side where children were playing happily. She could have swore she heard someone crying out for help. A noise that portrayed a fear she could never know, it wasn't until she saw a hand emerge from the water from the other end. Hidden from the rest of the beach go-ers, located on the side no one ever dared swim in. It was nothing but dangerous on that side, constant rips forming that threatened to steal anyone away whenever they stepped into it. It didn't take long before she noticed the fin that followed the hand and the reddening of the water. She panicked, feeling her body root itself into the rocky outcrop in fear. Something was going wrong. She wasn't ever a fan of the water, but someone was going to die if she didn't do something. With stiff limbs she forced herself up, calling out to the girl who panicked in the water not too far off. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" she panicked, watching the girl in the water struggle against the finned beast in fear. She had no idea how to fight a shark, let alone fight one in water. But adrenaline told her otherwise as she dived into the furious sea. Feeling salt bathe her tongue as she gasped for air, her lungs screaming out for oxygen as she began to swim towards the commotion. As she got closer she could only feel the regret worsen, seeing the red pool and make its way towards the land. There was so much red. She felt sick, yet she knew she was going to die trying to save the girl. With a swift kick she landed a hit against the shark's face, aiming for the eye as it let go of the girl in it's grip. She had expected teeth to latch onto her, pull her down with it and pain. Yet, she felt nothing. Nothing but sheer relief as she noticed it flee, she didn't understand why it had backed off quickly. Two humans would have been easy for it, right? She'd no understanding of sharks, nor had she planned on ever knowing them. Accepting this as her first good luck in years she grabbed the girls arm.

"Come on. We need to get you to shore" she choked out her words, panicking when the girls body only seemed to press against her. Silent. The girl seemed rigid, as if shock had overtaken the panic and left her dying. She couldn't focus, her only thoughts being to get the girl to shore, to safety. She began to swim with strong strokes, finding relief in the fact that the ocean seemed to almost guide her to the shore. Like it was trying to help her. She didn't really look around, she didn't try and get onto the safe side. The water seemed to push her to the shore on the forbidden side and at that point she just didn't care. She couldn't care about anything other than the girl in her arms safety. She couldn't lose her now, not after all this. Not when things finally seemed to be going in her favor. First he was put away, and now she had saved a girl from being eaten by some giant evil fish with angry teeth. She couldn't let her ruin this.  
She began to pull herself to shore, dragging the girl with her. She hadn't been paying too much attention to the stranger, but as she pulled her out of the water she felt her blood run cold. Face paling as she stared down at the figure in her arms. She wanted to be sick. She had to be dreaming. This wasn't happening and she was just in some weird kind of nightmare, it had to be. She had read books her entire life and these.... these things were things of fiction. They didn't really exist. Yet, as she looked down at where legs should have been, she had to admit that it was definitely not human legs. It was a scaled tail. She wanted to scream, to pinch herself, anything to pull herself out of this weird dream. But the girl only seemed just as panicked beneath her. Neither moved. Only stared.  
"So...",  
"So? What in the world is going on?" she didn't mean to sound so flustered, so stressed. She scrambled back, feeling gravity drag at her legs and stress her limbs due to the sudden exercise. Panic sat in her throat as she tried to take in the situation infront of her.  
"You don't have legs!",  
"uh...",  
"You're NAKED" Blake seemed to realise a bit too late that she was staring. Quickly moving to cover her eyes with her hands,  
"Why are you naked?",  
"I don't know what naked is" the blonde hair girl hissed in response. She seemed exhausted, agitated. She was beached, blood dripping from a wound that ran along her right arm and water slowly sliding its way along her soft slightly tanned skin.  
"Naked! As in, there's nothing covering your.... you know" Blake's voice was almost a whine, trying to keep her gaze away from the girl,  
"Seriously? You can fight a shark but my body is the scary thing? Humans are so weird" the blonde snapped out her words, feeling like an animal caught in the headlights as she silently prayed no other humans could overhear the girls. The last thing she needed was more than one human seeing her, to be seen was illegal in the first place. She'd have a lot to explain to mother after this. Her retort had caused Blake to freeze, her cheeks red as she lowered her hands and stared at the beast infront of her. Instantly feeling bad for even considering the creature, no girl, as a beast. As if she were some monster ready to kill her or something outlandish.  
"You're bleeding" Blake murmured softly, attempting to reach out towards the golden maned girl's arm, watching her snatch it back and away from her quickly,  
"I can help you",  
"Can you though? You keep staring" lavender eyes narrowed at the human girl and Blake couldn't help but choke out a small, pathetic sorry in response. Withdrawing her hand. The blonde tilted her head softly to the side, watching the humans strange on and off responses. She'd seen them from afar, known of their nastiness and cruelty, yet to see a human act so nervous and anxious was almost relieving. Were more like this girl?

"What's your name?" she asked, lowering her wounded arm to her side. She was trapped on the beach, sand clinging to her body in a way that trying to move back into the water seemed impossible. It was like being one of those beached whales or dolphin. She'd always thought they were idiots, that it wouldn't be too hard to unbeach yourself, man she was incorrect.  
"Blake. Blake, uh, Belladonna",  
"Blake Uh Belladonna? God human names got weirder",  
"That's not what I meant and you know it" Blake snapped back a retort, feeling flustered as she looked at the creature below her.  
"I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long was my human name, but just Yang now",  
"Your human name?",  
"Yeah, my human name." Yang smirked, narrowing her lavender hued eyes as she leant forwards,  
"I was human once you know." Was this too much to disclose? Yang couldn't help but keep talking, finding it hilarious to watch how... confused and interested Blake seemed to be about her entire existence. Her mother had warned her to never speak to humans, that they'd just send her off to be experimented on and murdered or even worse, forced to entertain humans in strange small water enclosures with windows and nothing natural inside them. It had made her shudder when she was younger to hear the stories, to be told of all the tragedy her kind had faced. But now, as she sat there infront of the human woman, she couldn't help but think those stories had been a bit... exaggerated.  
Blake dropped down to her knees infront of the girl, awkwardly reaching out to try and inspect the wound,  
"What happened to your legs then? If you were a human" she was intrigued to hear more about this girl. About Yang. She found the girl less reluctant to let her look over the wound, taking her arm in her hand and feeling almost surprised at just how.. soft she was. She lacked the wrinkles that she would have naturally assumed would exist like any human who'd been in the water too long. Taking a second to check her hand, even at the sight of a confused look from Yang. No shriveled fingertips, nothing that made it seem like she'd been living in the water. Maybe it was an evolutionary thing? Blake pursed her lips, watching blood continue to trickle from the wound, her own fingertips felt... almost oily. She hummed her confusion as she snapped herself out of her distraction, noticing just how severe the wound was.  
"Does it hurt?" she cringed at her own question just a second too late, realising just how stupid that would have been. She could only pray the girl wouldn't give her some kind of nasty or sarcastic response for that.  
"Yeah.. it does." her response was genuine, a small smile lighting Yang's features as she looked across to Blake. There was something so pure behind it that Blake couldn't help but feel her heart thud in the depth of her chest,  
"We should get you to a doctor" she didn't expect Yang to agree but when the girls eyes lit up with pure panic she couldn't help but instantly regret her words. She watched as the blonde haired girl snatched her arm away, her body tremble as she returned to looking like a deer in headlights,  
"Woah woah okay okay" Blake began, feeling her own version of panic start up as she tried to place her hands on the girls shoulders,  
"No doctors, got it okay. Relax, i've got you." her words almost seemed to purr out from her form, eyes betraying her concern as Yang tensed under her grip. Slowly, the girl began to relax, loosen her frame and gently place a hand ontop of Blakes. They sat in silence for a heartbeat, hand upon hand and eyes locked in a silent conversation that Blake wasn't even sure if she understood correctly.  
"I guess I could try and google how to stitch a wound",  
"It's okay.. if you let me back into the water mother will fix it",  
"You have a mother?",  
"She's not like a mother mother, but the soul who claimed mine" Yang responded with a small smile.  
Blake's confusion only seemed to worsen from that alone. What even was this girl and why was everything she said so weird? She felt her head spin, trying to absorb the information she was receiving, praying she wouldn't forget anything.  
"Do you want me to help you leave?" she hated how meek she sounded in that moment, almost wanting the girl to say no. But when Yang nodded Blake felt herself nod in response at the same pace,  
"okay.. I can do that" she moved to wrap her arms around Yang, just around her waist. She felt her cheeks redden worse than before as she remembered just how naked the girl was and just how close the two of them were at this point in time.

Slowly, she moved them closer to the water, feeling the cold of the ocean tug at her body as she moved deeper and deeper. Stopping when she felt the chill up to her waist. She hadn't realised just how late into the evening it was, the sun having almost set entirely by this point. It's dying light ebbing over the horizon as stars slowly took their place in the sky above. It was beautiful, almost poetic even. She couldn't help but notice the way the sunset lit up Yang's hair like a dwindling flame, the last attempts at the suns light almost seeking out her hair in particular to nest itself before morning. She slowly unwrapped her arms, letting Yang slip into the water. She had expected the girl to disappear into the water in seconds, yet she turned to face Blake with a small nod,  
"Normally i'd never want to see a human again but you were nice, Blake. Maybe we will see eachother again" she blinked up at her. Blake could only choke out a small 'mhm' in response, finding herself mesmorised with the glow of the last sunset in the lavender lit eyes that belonged to Yang. Within seconds, though, those eyes had disappeared under the water, a few heartbeats passed and she was alone. The chill of the water biting at her skin as she just stood there, awestruck. Unable to even explain to herself what had happened. What even did happen?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene infront of her she wanted to imprint to her mind forever. The way Ruby's eyes shone with such pooling emotions was oddly inspiring. If only she could find the words to write those emotions down and lock them forever. Pocket small feelings and thoughts into her writing to evoke something special. It was amazing how one word could bring such beauty into a person.

Pap. Pap. Pap. Pap. Pap.... pap. 

"REOOWWWWW" the noise caused Blake to wake with a panicked start, head shooting up from her laptop keyboard within seconds. Causing the culprit to jump off the desk with fright. Blake frowned,  
"Sun, why? I was actually getting somewhere with that dream. I almost had it" she groaned, looking at her laptop that she had once again mistakening used as a pillow. Her back ached, moving to rub at her eyes as she cursed under her breath for falling asleep at her workdesk again. 

 

A brush against her leg and another displeased meow made Blake groan. Looking down to see her golden tomcat press against her leg furiously. Demanding attention as always. She couldn't help but smile, scooping the big boy up into her arms and press a kiss to his head. Earning a grumble from the tom as he was held by the human girl.  
"Breakfast?" she chirped. The tom instantly scrambling out of her grip to race into the kitchen, yowling his demands for a meal. It was calming to see him acting so normal, he'd settled in so well since she first brought him home 4 years ago. The scraggly kitten she found behind her work, scavenging in a bin for any scraps they'd throw away. It would have been hellish to leave him behind and as such she lured him out and took him home with her. The best decision of her life.. even if he became demanding and a right pain in her ass at times. 

 

Scooping up his bowl she pulled out the defrosting meal from the fridge, scooping the raw meal into his bowl and ignoring the rubbing and circling of her legs. If it weren't for the fact she knew he loved her deep down, she would have sworn every morning that he was plotting her demise. Wanting nothing more than to trip her up in some kind of freak accident. 

 

"Here you go, bossy boy. Breakfast" she placed the bowl down, watching the tomcat eagerly scoff down his meal with small meows of pleasure. He had always been a scoffer. Downing everything he could as quickly as he could, and she honestly loved that.  
Leaving Sun to finish his breakfast she gave herself a chance to organise her own meal. Grabbing out two slices of bread she dumped them into the toaster. Flicking on the kettle and, with one swift movement, pulling her favorite mug from it's place in the drying rack on the sink. Grateful she had remembered to wash it out the day before. Placing it down she felt a yawn escape her lips, felt tiredness still cling to her body and the promise of dreams pull her towards just giving up and going back to bed. It was a Saturday, the day she would have wanted nothing more than a sleep in, or even just a lay-in. Yet, with a look at her phone, it was clear Sun would make sure she never achieved that. The numbers 7:15am bright and clear on the lockscreen as she sighed and dumped it on the benchtop.

 

Time had been irregular, passing oddly in fast then slow intervals. A shower, makeup and general upkeep of her being being the main priority for the day. She exhaled, feeling warmth of the showers water running across her back, a calming sensation as she closed her eyes. Humming a small tune as the patter of water continued to flood her senses. Moving to run her hands through her hair to wash out the smell of beach and sand.

Blake froze.

Sand? Why was her hair sandy?

 

As if her mind had been subconsciously drawing her away from the events, tricking her into believing it had been a strange, surrealist dream she felt herself be thrown into the events that had transpired the day before.  
"The girl" she blurted out to no one in particular, eyes shooting open as she choked on her realisation. That girl was real. Her adventures had been real and she had been down at the beach and she HAD seen the girl.  
She panicked. Shutting the water off and almost jumping out of the shower, slipping and catching herself on the towel rack before her head could make contact with the metal pole. A wince. That was too close.  
She moved to look at herself in the mirror, looking at her reflection in it.  
"Not a dream. This was not a dream. What the fuck" she panicked, struggling to centre herself and stop the panic from worsening. The last thing she needed was a serious panic attack. 

 

Knock. Knock. knock.

 

Blake winced, head shooting up as she heard the sound from the front door. Had she forgotten something? She snatched up her phone, checking for any messages to find that she had infact compeltely forgotten that Weiss had organised to visit. The text icon showing a "Im on my way now, you better be ready. I have some exciting news" that had been sent not long after Blake had first stepped into the cascade of water and warmth.

Meltdowns can wait.

"Two seconds" she yelled as she frantically dressed herself, throwing black jeans and a casual white shirt. Another knock on the door and she could have hissed her frustrations at the impatient girl if it weren't for the fact that Blake was certainly in the wrong and deserved whatever lecture she'd be receiving today.  
Blake took a deep breath before opening the door, a smile resting on her lips as she murmured a weak hello to Weiss. Confusion settling in her stomach as she noticed the extra body behind the familiar face. 

"Uh... hi?",  
"Are you going to continue standing there like a dolt or let us inside?" the usual harsh tone of Weiss' voice was all too comforting for the black haired girl. Moving to allow them both to walk inside, she watched the new figure carefully. She was taller than Weiss, short black and red hair, blue eyes that almost seemed to look silver and a smile on her face that genuinely looked so out of place compared to the scowl on Weiss' features. They seemed like such opposites, Weiss' white sundress a huge contrast against the black jeans and red shirt that the stranger had opted for.  
"Blake, are you okay? You look so out of it. No sleep due to the book I presume?" Weiss scowled, folding her arms crossly over her front, blue eyes narrowed as she looked the writer up and now,  
"I'm telling you, this obsession with this book of yours is going to drive you insane! When was the last time you ate? What time did you even get to sle--",  
"Weiss? I think she gets the idea",  
"Yeah, sorry." Blake winced, running a hand through her hair slowly,  
"It's just been a wild couple of days.. uh... so, you" she gestured to the black and red haired girl, causing Weiss to groan in response. How the two had managed to become best friends was surreal to both of them, yet they both stood in that room as friends anyway.

 

"This is Ruby. My new girlfriend" Weiss frowned, "Remember? ",  
"OH" Blake gasped, moving to hold out a hand towards Ruby, putting on her best attempt of a smile,  
"Ruby. This is Blake, the absolute airhead at her finest. She's working on a new novel at the moment so... excuse the mess of a person. She usually looks a lot more presentable" the comment caused Blake to wince. Realising she was definitely lacking for attire with Weiss' usual expectations. 

 

Time had flown by for the three. Tea, coffee and snacks lined upon plates as they sat in the small coffee shop. Ruby interested Blake. The way she laughed as she spoke about her family, joked about her mom and dad and Blake could have swore she'd seen the glimpse of sadness in the girls eyes as she spoke of how her family was smaller than it used to be. When asked what she had meant by that, the girl was rather quick to change the subject. Blake didn't persue it further, noticing the way the girl clutched Weiss' hand a little bit tighter after that. What ever it was, it had to have haunted the girl in some way. She wouldn't admit that it made her stomach curl with curiosity. 

 

More tea, more biscuits. She had learnt that the girl had an older sister who disappeared when she was younger. She had been sick and her parents struggling, and she'd just... disappeared. They had spent years seeking her out again, believing her to have been kidnapped. But no body was found and she was never heard of again. Blake noticed the way Weiss' arm wrapped around Ruby's waist, how the smaller white-haired girl seemed to nuzzle her face into the crook of her neck ever so subtly. A supportive gesture but romantically charged nontheless. 

"What was her name?",  
"Yang" Ruby's response was filled with more love than she thought was possible. Of fondness for the older sister she could barely remember. It was heartwarming and soul crushing at the same time. To hear someone speak of a deceased loved one so fondly made Blake's heart beat faster, it was an emotion she wanted to harness. A scene infront of her she wanted to imprint to her mind forever. The way Ruby's eyes shone with such pooling emotions was oddly inspiring. If only she could find the words to write those emotions down and lock them forever. Pocket small feelings and thoughts into her writing to evoke something special. It was amazing how one word could bring such beauty into a person. 

 

She leant forwards, resting her chin atop the palm of her hand as her amber-lit eyes inspected her and Weiss closely, it was strange to see the dymanic between the two. Weiss was never an affectionate person, yet as she watched Weiss' small loving gestures, she knew deep down the icy girl was definitely melting around Ruby. It was cute. Blake could only remember feeling like that once. With a girl with long brown hair that curled at the ends, whose freckles covered her face so delightfully. It had felt like a lifetime ago since she last saw the girl. 

Her thoughts wandered, barely listening to the two girls opposite her talking. Her mind danced over memories of the brown haired girl, of them dancing slowly by candlelight together. Of holding one another, sharing secret kisses in the bookstore when no one was looking and then suddenly. Nothing. Blackness swirled her thoughts, blackness that engulfed everything but herself and another figure. 

The Blonde haired girl.

She felt herself rushing to her aid, swimming, pulling her to shore. The nervousness that they shared and the way her lavender eyes seemed to just pull at Blake's soul. As if the girl would be able to steal her very existence with a look. She had called Blake nice.. had toyed with the idea of seeing her again. She exhaled softly. The girls hair had been like flames in the sunset, long and firey to the point it seemed unreal. 

"Blake?" the gentle voice snapped her out of her daydream, gaze resting on the two concerned faces as she quickly sat straight again,  
"You really aren't doing that well are you?" Weiss murmured softly, her usually rough tone long gone as she reached out to the girl with a hand, "Maybe we should get you home".  
She didn't fight when they paid for their meals or when they lead her out of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I am so so sorry for how long it's been. I'm a few chapters ahead now so i should be starting to post more regular. Please forgive me ;;


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you trust me?",  
> "No",  
> "Well, I guess that's a start"

Sleep was a surreal concept to the black haired girl. 

 

Her chin resting atop the palm of her hand as fingertips tapped a beat against her jawline. Teeth embedded into the bottom of her lip as her free hand brushed her thigh slowly, nails feather-light against her skin as she inhaled softly. As if to focus herself. A small hum sounded from her chest as she closed her eyes, shutting out the brightness of the laptop screen as she focused herself into another universe. 

 

Nails drawing closer to their goal as she tried her best to picture them belonging to another person. Begged her mind to fill the gaps of blackness with familiar eyes and a familiar smile that broke her heart every time she recalled those moments. Prayed to feel those lips against hers once more as if she were starving and it was the only food she'd ever be able to stomach. She craved her. Craved the gentle tickle of hair against her cheek as the girl would naturally pull away to tie her brown hair into a messy attempt of a bun, craved the small giggles shared between them as they fumbled in the dark. 

 

But craving didn't make it anymore real that she wasn't coming back.

 

She frowned, fingers meeting their goal as the images infront of her changed. No longer was she kissing her brown haired lover, but instead a girl with hair so golden it collected the dying sunset rays in it's follicles. With eyes so lavender it was inhuman. Their lips met and it was like ecstacy in her brain. Her imagination stealing her away from reality in a mess of nips, whimpers and kisses that felt so real she could only gasp in exasperation at her bodies inability to match the pace she begged for. Her new lovers gaze was intense, trailing over her figure like a predator as she couldn't help but bring her closer. Her body seized, a low moan escaping her frame as she rode out her high. 

 

Blake remained there for a few moments. Waiting for her heart to settle as the realisation of her fantasies caught up with her. She moved to the bathroom, cleaning herself up rather briskly as she tried to focus herself into reality once more. She HAD been thinking of Yang. Just as she had the night before and everynight since she met the strange... creature two weeks ago. She hadn't dared make her way back to the beach, out of fear of realising she was insane or, worse, realising she wasn't insane and that Yang existed. 

Both screamed disaster for the black haired girl. Disaster was basically her middle name anyway. 

 

Was it worth going there to just get the concept of the girl out of her head? She could already feel herself getting changed out of her pjs, slipping on her leggings, her favorite patterned shirt and her thigh high boots. Semi-Formal attire she wore on special occasions, something she rarely consciously chose to wear without Weiss basically begging her to wear stuff that wasn't her more casual and relaxed wardrobe. It felt unmatching to the situation, but as she ran the brush through her hair brisky she could only find reason to work harder on her appearance to make up for her nerves. 

 

She wasn't one to really go out of her way to meet anyone, to search someone out on a whim of hope or maybes. It wasn't her style. The aesthetic she had created as a barrier to protect herself from getting to close to anyone in her life. 

 

The car started with no issue, the small vehicle modest and lacking any flare. It was her A to B, capable of taking her from one place to the other without any tragic events or failures. Which seemed better than nearly every other aspect in her life. The road was empty, lifeless at 2.30am. The white of her headlights engulfing the temporary black on the road between the dotted color of the streetlights, illuminating the way to the beach as if it were the path she were destined to take.   
Where was her poetry now? Why couldn't she focus or think her thoughts into her writing. Why was it that suddenly those drowning thoughts and feelings seemed to lock themselves away as she pressed her fingers tighter against the steering wheel. The metaphorical butterflies in her stomach growing more and more restless as she got closer. Knowing she was wasting her time. Knowing there would be nothing there and that the ocean would only hum to her in it's beautiful, lulling voice of danger and void-like darkness. 

 

The walk to the shore wasn't any easier, her heart thrumming painfully in her chest to the point it felt as if it had nestled into her throat. Tapping it's irregular beat against her skin as if it were trying it's best to claw itself to freedom. To escape her figure and run away into the ocean to be with the strange girl with fire-drowned hair.

 

Was fire-drowned even the right word to use?

 

It sounded ridiculous to stick the two words together, as if fire could be drowned by water and still be fire. Yet. To Blake, that was the only way she would ever be able to explain the golden colour of the girls hair. The only way to explain the sight she had taken in and begged her brain to remember every fine detail so desperately it was as if she would fade away forever without Blake remembering her.   
Trudging through the sand she hugged in upon herself, holding her arms close to her frame to generate more warmth against the whip of the seabreeze against her skin and she could only wish she had made the smarter decision to rug up more. Scarves, jumpers, all things warm she should have considered donning were just dreams as she stood by the waters edge. 

 

Eyes trailing over the gentle thrum of the ocean, she could only watch in awe at how the darkness of the ocean at night seemed to pull the light of the moon down. As if welcoming a long lost lover for the first time in years. A longing in it's grip as it shone against the midnight blue and black with gorgeous silvers and whites that rippled with every slight movement of the water it graced itself again. 

 

Blake could only imagine it as people. Fingertips slowly trailing along the girls side as the ocean, in all it's human beauty, twirled the moonlight like an experienced dancer. A smile so gentle, so loving, upon her lips before pulling the moonlight to her. The moonlight wrapping her arms around the oceans neck loosely, settling her elbows limp atop her shoulders as they were pulled into a kiss. Their lips blending into the gorgeous sight of the ocean in front of her. Giggles and laughter briming from the two fake figures as they enjoyed their moments together.

Before her, they changed. No longer the Ocean and the moon but herself and her brown haired ex-lover. Their bodies slowly shifting to the familiarity of the real world. Hands moving to link and small kisses being peppered upon her cheeks as she watched it from afar, as if looking upon a memory from the third person perspective. Watched how their bodies moved in sync, a beautiful rhythm akin to that she had imagined for the ocean and the moonlight. 

 

Her heart hurt.

She closed her eyes. Inhaling sharply as she bit into her lower lip, trying to clear her mind of everything that she had just thought. She needed inspiration but to dip into something so personal only made the scars hurt. Made her body ache in a way that felt so unfamiliar and painful that even the movement of her chest with each breath caused agony. As if her body were a prison, a cage that shocked her with every attempt to break free.

 

She trudged into the waves, the shock of the cold numbing her body as she moved to stand up to her waist into the water. She wasn't sure why she had opted to do so, but it numbed the ache and replaced it with such a cold cold feeling. As if the ocean was preparing to take her away, drown her and she couldn't find any fault with it in that moment. Ready for whatever the ocean had planned for her.

 

"Blake?" the voice was soft, unexpected to her ears and she almost thought she had imagined it. Slowly opening her eyes to the sight of familiar lavender eyes that seemed to glow a dulled silver-like lavender under the moon. Her skin glowed so beautifully that Blake could only gasp ever so faintly, almost unheard to the blonde as her lips parted faintly. Had the ocean already claimed her life? Was she back to dreaming, or had she never left her home at all? Had she instead curled into bed and slept every second of this moment. She dug her nails into her arm, feeling the sudden onset of pain that made her recognise all too well that she was awake.

 

Alive.

 

"Yang?" her voice was soft. Questioning. Amber-lit eyes hopeful as she stared into those eyes that seemed to speak of something so beautiful, something so promising she wanted to know more of. Like a home, a safety net, that she had never witnessed until now. A caring look so intoxicating that Blake wanted to inspect every part of the girl in front of her in hopes of never losing that look ever. 

 

What she got instead though was a smirk and a devilish gaze instead as the blonde began to circle her, careful to not catch herself against the sand as she watched Blake's gaze turn panicked within seconds of the predatory action.   
"So what brings you to my kingdom so late?",  
"Why are you here so late yourself?",  
"Well... it is my kingdom so you'd think i'd be inspecting it pretty carefully" the blonde retorted, eyes alit with mischief as she stopped infront of her.   
"You look scared",  
"I'm not scared",  
"You should be",  
"Why?" she hadn't meant to sound weak, sound scared. Yet she could hear the way her own voice wavered with the single word. Her body tensed and panicked in a way she didn't plan.

Why was the blonde girl acting so different than she had before? Their first meeting had gone so different and to now see such a predatory look and to be circled made her blood run as cold as the water she was in. Feeling her teeth start to chatter she was shocked to see the blonde start laughing.

 

"I'm just kidding. I'm not going to kill you or anything so you can stop looking like i'm about to drag you underwater and eat you or something. That's what you humans think we do, right? That's so wild" Yang laughed, she laughed and it felt like a song to Blake's ears. So beautiful, alluring and warm against the freeze of everything else. As if Yang herself was the personification of the sun itself and had graced Blake with her presence like some God on a power trip. 

 

Yang moved closer to her and Blake was surprised to feel warm radiate from the girl,  
"Fuck you really are the sun" she murmured, unable to catch her words as they tumbled from her lips and to her dismay Yang had definitely heard them. Raising an eyebrow ever so slightly she reached out for Blake's hand, drawing her closer into the water and at the touch of the girls hand against her own, Blake felt all self-control slip out the window, a dangerous concept she wanted to fight but as she looked at the girl slip further into the water her brain remained on auto-pilot. Allowing the girl to drag her down until her shoulders were barely above the lapping waves. 

 

She didn't feel cold, though, her body warming as it adjusted to the temperature. Or was it something else causing her to feel warmer than she had been before? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that her teeth had stopped chattering profusely and her chest felt warm and welcoming. She watched the girl infront of her stop and turn to face her, a gesture so graceful and beautiful she could only stare in awe. A loss for words and actions as she took in those eyes once more. Took in the way her hair shone a gold-silver in the night, how it seemed to take in the light like it had the day they'd first met. 

 

She was beautiful.

 

"So, I'm the sun am I?" her words snapped Blake out of her daze, made her realise that she had been staring for what was definitely longer than an appropriate time. Her cheeks flushed, the heat of blush strong on her facial features as Yang only laughed in response, circling her again with interest. This time, it lacked the odd predatory feel. Instead, it was as if it were a playful gesture. Like a puppy toying with a kitten, circling ready to pounce on it's 'unsuspecting victim' and pin it to the ground with a cry of victory and pleasure.  
Was she calling herself an unsuspecting victim? a kitten? 

 

Blake pursed her lips, trying to follow the girl with her gaze as she could only frown. What was Yang even trying to do? She looked ridiculous.   
"Are you going to get dizzy doing that? Or are you hoping to dizzy me out and then do whatever it is your kind does with my dizzy struggling self" Blake spoke dryly, veiling herself with her usual unimpressed tone and persona she used around nearly everyone. Better to keep it dry and curt than bother with exhausting emotions, afterall.  
"Oh, yes Blake. My entire goal is to drag you bit by bit out into the ocean, make you so dizzy you pass out and then run away with you and turn you into my kind so you can be my new wife" Yang teased, moving closer until her breath was felt against Blake's lips. 

 

An open taunt. 

 

Blake held her position firm. Didn't dare look down at the girls lips and didn't dare consider taking the temptation of such an easy kiss. No matter how interesting the stranger was. Or the fact that the chance to try and live out the fantasies that plagued her thoughts since she had met her, had opened before her.  
"Who said I'd be your wife?" was all she could fathom to respond with. Keeping her words curt and displeased. Keeping her facial features skeptical as she saw the girl's face light up with sudden delight,   
"Ooo the kitty has claws I see! I think I love it when you're feisty. It's a good look" she pulled away from Blake, lowering herself enough that only her nose and eyes looked up from the water. Her hair melting into the oceans wave like spiders web. Twirling and moving with each shift of the water as Blake rolled her eyes. Trying not to focus on just how perfect the golden-silver blending into the void-like black of the ocean. Tried not to focus on just how gorgeous the girls eyes were as they became the main focus and ho--- Blake yelped in surprise at the sudden splash of water that struck her face and hair, jolting back as she shook her head to try and rid herself of the sudden water on her face before shooting a glare back to Yang. 

 

"What was that for?",  
"You were staring again. You do that a lot don't you",  
"In my defense, this is the first time i've been in the ocean at 3 o'clock in the morning with some stranger who apparently doesn't have legs and can breathe underwater." Blake watched as the girl surfaced properly, looking her in the eyes as she held out a hand once more,   
"I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?". 

 

Blake gulped. Looking at the hand that had been extended. Her body continued it's horrific mess of fighting between her as pilot and her as simply the auto-pilot. Resting her hand against Yangs so light she could only consider it like a feather resting against any flat surface. 

 

"Do you trust me?",  
"No",  
"Well, I guess that's a start" Yang teased as she drew Blake's hand up above her head, leading her into a twirl before bringing her hand, and by proxy Blake's, close to her bare chest. Blake tensed, uncertain of what the girl was doing. Or what she was implying with such a gesture. It wasn't until she felt the girls heartbeat against the back of her hand that she stopped and relaxed. It was a different rhythm than what she had expected. The fact that she had a heartbeat at all surprised Blake. Sure, Vampires were the dead ones with no heartbeat but she still hadn't expected much from whatever Yang was.. but with the memory of the girl bloody from the past she mentally scolded herself for thinking she wouldn't have a heartbeat. 

 

"How's your arm?" Blake whispered, trying to take the topic into something she had control over. Something she had some power and certainty in as Yang tilted her head softly to the side, curious at the change of pace and it's sudden derail. She raised her arm out of the water and where bloody wounds had been there was nothing but unwounded skin and the slight splash of freckles. 

 

She hadn't expected that. Blake swallowed hard. Moving to run her fingertips along the space where she had once seen wounds that sunk in deep and bled out onto the beach sand and the girls pale skin. Yet, now they were gone. Non-existent. As if they had never existed in the first place. Whatever Yang was, she definitely was something special. Something so unique and unexpected that Blake could barely believe that she was standing face to face with her. 

Why her?

 

Why had this girl graced her with her appearance. Shown herself again. How did she even know she would be here? Or was it circumstance that she happened to be here at the same time again. Whatever it was, Blake could only praise the heavens above for causing it to happen.  
Yang froze, her glance darting behind her and then back to Blake, 

 

"You need to go. Now." her voice was firm, already beginning to lead the dark haired girl back to shore with haste, eyebrows knitted into a frown as she kept glancing over their shoulder.   
"When will I see you again?",  
"Same time tomorrow?,  
"You're killing me.",  
"So it's a date then" Yang forced a grin, shoving her the rest of the way, unable to progress further due to the lack of legs. She began to drift back, casting one last glance towards Blake. Her lavender eyes seemed to fill with emotions that Blake just couldn't quite place. As if there were something in the back of the girls mind that she couldn't quite find the words to say. 

 

But within seconds her head had dipped under the water and Blake was left alone shaking from the cold, hugging herself tight as she felt colder than ever. Left alone on the beach with a mind that sang ten different tunes and cried in anguish at the situation.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake wanted to grip the golden mass of hair and enjoy every breathless moment in her embrace, but she knew that was impossible. 
> 
> But impossible looked beautiful draped in moonlight and she could only imagine just how breathtaking she'd look under bed sheets. 
> 
> How her gold would bleed into the black of her pillows and shine like the most precious of jewels.

"Blake, if you could pay attention that'd be fan-fucking-tastic"

The words brought the girl back to reality, her chin slipping off the palm of her hand as she jolted. Amber eyes catching the annoyance in her companions blue gaze.   
Weiss had insisted she come over after Blake tried to cancel their plans due to 'not feeling too good'. She hadn't expected Weiss to take no for an answer, but she hadn't expected the coddling that would follow. 

Or the fact that she'd brought Ruby along with her.

 

She numbly looked to her right, seeing the curious silver-blue eyes glancing between the both of them. As if waiting for some sort of biting banter between the two girls to start up. But, in all honesty, exhaustion buzzed so firmly in Blake's skull that she barely could word out her responses let alone keep up the fast paced banter with Weiss.

 

It wasn't her fault she had only managed 2 hours of sleep compared to her usual 5. But atleast it made the black haired girl realise that those 3 hours of extra sleep was what kept her balanced on the tightrope of 'functioning adult' and 'exhausted mess that coffee couldn't even fix'. 

 

The annoyed hum sounded as Weiss stomped over, her heels clicking against the kitchen tiles and ringing in Blake's head too loudly to be real. One hand reaching down to pick up the empty coffee cup and with a twirl on her heels Weiss was back to the kitchen. The familiar, and welcoming, sound of the kettle boiling sent relief in Blake as she yawned softly.

"Sorry. I promise I am listening, Weiss. I'm just no---",

"---Not feeling well, I know you Dolt." 

Her words were soft, completely different to what they had only a mere few seconds ago. The sound of a spoon clinking against the mug letting Blake know she was getting yet another treat from the white haired girl. Coffee was a blessing to her soul right now, a welcomed blessing that she'd welcome again and again until the haze faded. Even if she preferred tea, there was definitely situations that called for coffee and this was one of them.

 

"You should probably consider showering at some point, Blake. You'd find it much more satisfying, plus you reek of seaweed and Ocean." Weiss' eyes narrowed softly as she lifted the kettle with a hand, the other securing the Mug as she poured the boiling water into the ceramic with care. Not removing her eyes from her target, but passing her focus across to Blake anyway. 

 

"Why is that by the way?".

Blake shifted a little, feeling like her own room had shifted into an interrogation room in the matter of seconds. 

"I couldn't sleep",

"So you decided to go for a swim? You hate the ocean, Blake. You hate water in general." Weiss countered curtly, lifting a knife with her left hand as she looked up to quickly catch Blake's gaze, returning to what she was doing in the kitchen rather quickly. The sour taste in the air catching Blake off guard as her tongue was bathed in the slight tang of what she could only assume was lemon. 

She slumped softly, head resting on the back of the chair so she could watch Weiss better. It wasn't that she didn't trust her best friend with the knowledge she had. It was moreso she couldn't help but think Weiss would send her off to hospital in some sort of worried 'she's seeing things and she's unwell someone please fix her' kind of panic. Which was the last thing she needed. 

Afterall, Blake hated hospitals. Hated them with a passion unknown to anyone but herself and Weiss. They were a promise of death and destruction that made Blake want to throw up whenever she picked up that strong smell of clean. The kind of clean that only seemed to appear in hospitals and doctors surgeries. 

 

"I fell in" she countered dryly, causing a giggle to leave Ruby's lips and a scoff to sound from Weiss' direction. 

Blake couldn't help but smile softly at that giggle. Letting her gaze drop to Ruby once more, who had settled rather comfortably on her couch. Sun curled on her lap, one paw resting on his cheek just below his ear and the other outstretched ever so slightly to cover most of his face from the light. Like his namesake, he seemed to glow against the black of the girls black jeans and red shirt. He seemed to be soaking up the extra attention, a purr rumbling in his chest as Ruby's fingertips brushed across his side, lost in the mass of golden fur that never seemed to sit quite right now matter how much Blake had tried to groom it down to look nice. The tom had always found a way to return it to looking his specific way of scruffy clean. 

Ruby looked up, eyes locking with Blake's for a few seconds before her lips curled into a larger, more welcoming smile. 

"I really love your kitty! I have a dog at home. He's getting old though, but he's a really good boy! His name is Zwei!",

"Did you have a dog before him named Ein" Blake countered with a slight smirk, leaning forwards a little.

She didn't have the heart to talk her distaste for canines, especially with how much the girl seemed to light up whilst talking about her pet. Coldness could wait another day.

Ruby laughed, her body shaking from just how funny she found the joke. Causing a mreow of complaint to sound from Sun, whose head slowly raised up and eyes blinked slowly in a mood Blake could only relate to. Sleepiness. The younger girl was quick to apologise with extra chin scritches. 

"We did actually have another dog named Ein, that's the funniest part. Before we got Zwei my dad and my sisters mom had a dog named Ein. They brought him for her when she was born. Her mother was apparently intent on raising a strong guard dog to go along with her so she'd be safe always" her smile faultered for a second as she let her gaze drop down to the sunny cat as he stretched out his limbs. 

"He was a Tamaskan dog, so he looked like a wolf and was very playful and fast! I loved playing with him. He lived until he was 18 which was impressive! When I was a baby my mom would hold me ever so lightly on his back and pretend I was riding him like a horse" she looked back up at Blake with a smile so gentle that Blake's heart seemed to long to reach out and press a hand to her shoulder in comfort. Whatever the girl was feeling, Blake couldn't put a word to it. She couldn't find a way to put into the words the way Ruby's words seemed to reminisce such a conflicting memory. The way her eyes shone with sadness, yet her smile seemed to portray nothing but happiness. A swirl of emotions that made Blake's stomach curl ever so slightly. 

 

Blake herself knew what loss felt like. She felt it like ice that burnt against her skin like it was salt. Felt how sadness dug itself a home inside her chest cavity and refused to ever leave. Did she ever look like how Ruby looked? Was this how others saw her grief everytime she spoke? Or was her grief something different? Was grief truly that personalised that in the eyes of someone else that it couldn't be placed or was she just growing colder to the emotions around her. 

 

Blake swallowed. Hard.

 

"I've never heard of a Tamaskan dog. What is that?" she prompted softly, anything to take her focus off the way she was analysing the girl. As if deep down she were memorising each breathe she took so she could write it down herself. It was a feeling she didn't dare take for her own purposes. This was something different.

Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement at the prompt,   
"Oh! They're such a cool dog! Years and years and years ago, like... a long time ago they were made by breeding Huskies, Malamutes and Shepherds together! and then later on they bred another dog into the mix that was more like... wolfy as well! They're like.. this big" she held out a hand to roughly plot out the size of the dog she had grown up with,   
"and they're like suuuuuuuuper smart" Blake laughed softly at the emphasise on super as she watched the girls mood take such a large turn. 

"They're meant to be really good with kids and super fast and all that and just really fast and man I love dogs so much! I'd show you a photo of him but Sun's on my scroll" she finished with a laugh, earning a chirp from the tomcat who had heard his name be mentioned. 

"Blake's always been more of a cat person" Weiss' voice spoke up as she came around with two mugs in her hands, placing one on the table infront of Ruby and the other Blake was more than happy to reach out and collect with a grabbing gesture that caused Weiss to frown ever so softly.

"You wont be that eager when you see what it is" she grumbled before placing it in Blake's hand. Who in return let out what sounded akin to a whine, noticing that it definitely was NOT coffee and instead smelled of cinnamon, lemon, honey and something else she couldn't quite place a name to against the overwhelming smell of everything else.

"What are you trying to poison me with this time, Weiss" Blake brought the drink to her lips, taking the time to inhale it once more. Parting her lips ever so softly to breathe out against it in hopes of cooling it enough before taking a small sip of the golden liquid. 

Weiss' face seemed to shift to something devilish as Blake swallowed,   
"Oh you know, a remedy I know for sickness. Lemon, honey, cinnamon, water... vinegar..." Blake froze, glaring up at the girl.

"Oh Weiss she looks so betrayed!" Ruby laughed as she watched Blake recoiled ever so slightly at the taste, placing the mug down on the table and pursing her lips into a frown. Weiss giggled, bringing a hand to cover her lips as she did so politely. 

"Drink it up, kitty cat. It's your fault you got sick, not mine. Plus, I was made to drink that all the time as a kid so i KNOW it isn't that bad. It's that or raw garlic so get to it" she moved to rest her palms on her hips, fingers digging into her dress as her weight shifted to the left. Staring the black haired girl down in a maternal expression that Blake could only roll her eyes at. 

"Okay mom." she responded dryly, not hiding the smallest of a smirk as she brought the mug back up to her lips and forced herself to continue to sip at the drink. Weiss' expression shifting to something Blake could only recognise as the usual mix of frustration and embarrassment that she'd dubbed 'The Weiss Look'. The girl unable to find the words to snap back as she gracefully moved to sit herself beside Ruby.

"Yeah, well, one of us needs to look after you and I doubt it's ever going to be you." She snapped, moving slightly to allow Ruby's arm to wrap around her shoulders and bring her closer. 

Blake watched the interaction. It wasn't done purposefully. It had been a subconscious action, nothing between the two dictating that it had been a conscious decision. Instead, their movement had been so organic, their bodies instantly reacting to one another and gravitating closer into a position that seemed so natural for the both of them. Ruby was taller than Weiss, even with her signature wedges and the way she wore her ponytail atop her head that gave her extra height so Blake could only assume that was why Weiss seemed to fit that much easier against Ruby, seemed to tuck herself nicely against the girls side whilst the other could afford the relaxed nature of throwing an arm around the girls shoulders. Her free hand still focused on Sun and his excessive clinginess. 

Had she been like that before? 

She shivered softly. Remembering just how easy it had been to bring her own love closer all those years ago. Back when things were easier. Less Bloody and broken and had promise for happiness that Blake knew she would never experience again. The way her brown haired lover would curl up against her, forehead tucked under her chin and arms wrapped tight as she would hum the familiar song that she had dubbed as 'their song', how her fingertips would burn their print into her skin. Claim her. Blake had joked that the mess of brown hair would suffocate her in her sleep one day, how she always had to remind her blue eyed love to tie her hair up into that messy bun that always seemed to threaten to escape the hair tie and bobby pins that tried to contain it. She'd loved the shade, compared it to every beautiful brown she could. Like chocolate, or hazelnut and it had always caused the girl to laugh at her, shove her and smile with a look so loving it made Blake's heart race. 

 

But she was gone. A memory to remind Blake that she wouldn't get the happy ever after the two had promised each other. Forever ago that screamed her throat bloody and left her body aching from regret. It had been her fault. 4 years gone. Her apartment unchanged, furniture unmoved. Even with Weiss' gentle prompting to re-decorate, nothing had ever really changed. 

 

She felt a hand reach out, press to her knee and she allowed her focus to draw up along the sleeved arm, along the gorgeous white of Weiss' sweater until she found those familiar blue eyes that had carried her through everything. She really was her rock, had held her back from running. Had forced her to grow up and be an adult, dealt with everything with a stubborn look and a bank account Blake could only dream about.   
They shared a look, unspoken words passing between the two girls before a yawn shook Blake's frame and she felt the buzz of exhaustion worsen her mentality. 

"I can't believe I am saying this. But how about we curl up and watch a movie, us three. When you pass out, and I KNOW you are asleep and okay Ruby and I will go. Alright?" it wasn't an invitation or a question, and Blake knew that well enough to know she could only nod in response to the girl. This was basically Weiss telling her that was what was going to happen, and there was no way the doting girl would allow Blake to turn her down. 

Plus, she couldn't say no to the feeling of sleeping beside someone again. 

It was something she longed for more than anything in the world. Something she missed as she clutched pillows and hot water bottles to try and forget the pain and nightmares that'd follow her into her sleep. Of promises that were kept and heartbreak that'd hurt her until the end of her days. She couldn't move on. Couldn't find herself seeking out a new warmth for her bed. 

It just felt wrong. 

Allowing herself to be lead into the bedroom she made a quick note to put her scroll on charge, noting that it was only 1:37pm and that she'd have plenty of time to sleep before she was expected to be down at the Beach again. She'd have to put writing to another day, which felt like something she was doing a lot more than usual. Slipping out of her clothes and into pjs she curled up against the familiar body that was Weiss'. Like a cat curled beside her owner and smiled faintly as the girls fingertips ran through her hair subconsciously. Ruby had occupied Weiss' other side and the two picked out a movie they could both agree on, mostly Weiss as Ruby seemed happy to watch anything. The movie they had settled on ended up being a movie musical, notably Legally Blonde. Weiss' excuse being that it was a feminist classic and Ruby could only laugh at her defensive reasoning. 

Blake decided there and then that she really did like Ruby. Giving her silent approval for her best friends girlfriend and just how she seemed to rub Weiss the wrong way in the best way possible, the two bickering like they'd been lovers in past lives. As if they were soul-mates who had found their way back to one another and were making up for lost time. 

She closed her eyes, finding comfort in the background noise and the warmth of bodies that promised peaceful sleep for the first time in months. It hadn't been that long since Weiss stopped spending nights with her, where she'd come over to a crying Blake and wrap her arms around her until she finally passed out from exhaustion. How they'd cry together sometimes just to get their emotions out. There had been a small amount of times where adrenaline and tears and caused them to share small intimate moments, always lead by Blake. Any attempt at filling the emptiness that clouded her chest so brokenly and Weiss had always been so gentle to turn her down, tell her she needed to think straight and focus on moving on and sort out her shit. Work on her book. Sleep. Something to get her emotions out. 

They had both agreed that nothing between them would ever work out romantically, and Blake knew that was for the best. Weiss was her best friend, and at times even a sister to her when she needed that sort of comfort and guidance. Her own messy emotions were something Weiss had willingly agreed to deal with, and she would cherish the girls support every step of the way. 

The quiet whispers and the feeling of fingers brushing through her hair made her heart warm, helped ease her pent up sadness she'd been holding onto more than usual the last few weeks. It was as if suddenly all her walls were beginning to crack, grow overwhelmed and threaten to break as the realisation that she was truly free hung on her shoulders like guilt. 

Weiss had been more than happy to settle into their newfound freedom, her call felt like a lifetime ago when in reality it had only been 2 weeks. Two weeks of freedom had caught up to her, and it was if Weiss knew it would happen. Knew to be careful, took her 'i'm not feeling well' to be a worse case scenario and become the maternal figure she would don around her when she started slipping into the sadness of her memories. 

The loud ring of her alarm woke her to darkness, the body that had been Weiss' gone and replaced with a pillow and the lights in her apartment off. She rolled over, dismissing the alarm to see a few notifications and a text from Weiss. Swiping it open she pulled up the text, noting it had been received at 3:56pm.

__

_'Blake._

_I think it's about time we looked into taking you back to the doctor, you're not sleeping well and you were whimpering in your sleep. I've locked the door, i've fed Sunny boy and I have to go to dinner with Ruby. Message me when you see this in the morning, or night if you wake up earlier. Sorry I can't be around when you wake up, just make sure you shower. It'll help you, okay? I'll visit you tomorrow and we will talk more about everything, somethings wrong._

_Just you and me, okay?'_

She groaned softly, dropping the phone onto the plush of her mattress and sat up further, running a hand through her hair as she tried to settle herself. Her throat felt better than it had earlier and she couldn't help but silently thank Weiss for giving her that disgusting attempt at a home remedy.

Slowly moving to stand she began to dress herself, opting for warmer clothes and bathers this time as she could only assume she'd be forced into the water again. Plus a blanket for the drive back and a towel. Things to warm her instead of blasting the heater and praying for the best and that her immune system would correct any damages. 

Afterall, it hadn't been doing the best after last time and a repeat of the situation was an anything but prayer.

\---

She sat herself on the rocks by the shore, having jumped from rock to rock on the outcrop, keeping out of the way of the waves and on dry land as best as she possible could. The water was eerily calm, barely a wave crashing against the rocks as if something had ordered the sea to be calm. Like an owner telling their dog to obey and recall from it's usually aggressive demeanor. The wash of silver over the ocean seemed different than it had the night before, unlike it's dancing ways last night now it settled upon the ocean with a desperate longing. Melting into the deep blues and blacks of the ocean. 

She shuddered.

She'd always feared the water, feared just how unknown it was and what it held beneath it. the dangers of sharks, squid as big as buildings, spiders as big as her bed, and now apparently human variants that lived under the waves and out of human sight. 

"What is out there?" she murmured softly, leaning forwards softly, too far gone in her thoughts as she pursed her lips. Where was Yang? She checked the time on her scroll, 2:45am. 

Although Blake had opted to arrive slightly earlier, she had hoped deep down so would the other girl. Hoped they'd both be as wanting to reunite and the pining for company mutual and overwhelming. But apparently it wasn't, or wasn't in Blake's own thoughts. Amber eyes searching for any disruptions in the water until finally she caught sight of a fin, raising and falling in mere seconds and her heart felt that familiar drum that made her only think about the fact that it could have possibly been Yang. 

A few more moments passed. Nothing.

She exhaled, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin upon them to try and keep warm. She was as far out as possible as she could be whilst keeping to the rocky shore, wasn't that enough? Last time she had ventured into the water, but even now she was technically deeper than she had been. 

"You did come" the voice was bright, tinged with relief as Blake jumped head shooting to her right to see the golden haired girl not too far off to her side. How was she so silent? How did she manage to just appear like it was nothing. 

She didn't care. 

Adjusting her position to face Yang she couldn't help but smile softly. Something small, but it felt like enough and it seemed to be the case as Yang returned the smile with a grin. Showing off sharp canine fangs that Blake could only assume were made for tearing through scales and other aquatic wildlife. Afterall, Yang had said she didn't eat people... right? So it's not like those teeth were for biting into human flesh. 

 

The distance between the two was closed quickly as Yang came closer, bringing her drenched arms up onto the rock Blake had situated herself upon and came to rest. Head laying on her arms as she looked up at the black haired girl with a look of happiness that sent a strange feeling through Blake that she hadn't felt in so long. A strange longing that made her heart beat more and more with every second that passed between them both. She reached out slowly, testing the atmosphere as she ran her fingers through the wet of Yang's hair. Peeling it from her forehead and face to see her features better, amazed at how soft her hair was. Amazed at how well kept it was for something that was covered in salt water constantly. 

Was she assuming that Yang's hair would be the same as hers? She was a species of the ocean, right? So of course her body had to have adjusted to it in some way. Yang's grin changed to something more of a smile, welcoming her touch so eagerly that it took Blake by surprise. The girl wasn't one to hide her wants and emotions, and quite frankly it made Blake nervous. How could someone she barely knew be so open about how she felt? Show emotions like she was showing with no hesitation.

Yangs hand pressed to her wrist, moved her hand so gently and subtly brushed her fingertips against her cheek. Nuzzling into Blake's hand. Her skin was so soft, so gentle that Blake gasped softly. Everything was so strange, so surreal, she had touched her before but each time it felt like something new. Like electricity through her skin that jolted her into a new world where only the two of them existed. Where nothing hurt and no one existed but them. Two souls united under the glow of the moon, which seemed to be glowing brighter than it had before. As if singing it's delight to the ocean that the two were meeting once more.

"Why are you so pretty?" Blake murmured softly, blinking amber eyes as Yang closed her own and kept her focus on keeping the girls hand against her cheek. She hummed for a moment, as if considering Blake's words and deciding how to respond. Slowly, those lavender eyes that Blake had craved opened once more,  
"Because I am designed to be captivating" was all she responded with before pressing her lips to the palm of Blake's lips. Her skin buzzed, as if warmth was pooling beneath her skin desperate to escape into the once cold air.

When did it get warm?

Blake considered her words. Curious as to why she used the word 'designed', but she definitely couldn't deny that every aspect of Yang was captivating. From the way her eyes lured Blake in to the way her body was built. It wasn't the most stereotypical when it came to feminine. Her body hour-glassed but her muscles strong and defined. Which made sense. She would be swimming and using her arms a lot. But Blake couldn't help but muse about the times she'd read books as a kid about her kind, watched movies that focused on her species and always depicted them as lithe, thin women with barely any defined muscle and pale skin. 

Looking at Yang she barely saw any of that, her skin wasn't too dark but it was definitely darker than Blakes. She could only wonder how her skin didn't get burnt from the sun all the time. 

"How do you breathe?",  
"I didn't realise we were playing 20 questions. You skipped my turn to ask, by the way" Yang teased, letting go of Blake's hand and pulling back ever so slightly. Giving her the option to reach out and keep hold or return her hand to her side. Blake chose the latter, her hand coming to rest on the stone beside her as she rolled her eyes in response. 

 

"God you're frustrating" was all Blake could muster for a reply, watching Yang's expression change from teasing to what was almost Blake's definition of 'the death of her'. 

"Well. I'll have you know that I have lungs as well" Yang began, moving to haul herself up onto the rock situated beside Blake. Running a hand through her golden mane of hair before glancing at Blake with a look that she could only describe as 'sex'. She shuddered softly, biting into her lower lip as she looked the girl up and down. Her heart thundering as she instantly looked away again, noting the distinct lack of anything over her top half just like it had been the day they first met. Why couldn't Yang wear a shirt or something??

"See, i'm like a dolphin. Elasticity lungs and apparently I use like a lot of it, unlike humans. That's what mother said at least" she chuckled softly, her tail half submerged into the water. Slowly raising and lowering the appendage to unsettle the water around them. 

"So like, I take a breathe, go under water and can do so for days at a time with no worry because I store like a shit tonne of air in me each time I surface. Sometimes we have to stay submerged for 3 or so days and after 3 days it gets a bit hard, but I like to try and surface pretty regularly so I don't have to worry about being careful with my air. Why do you get so... weird whenever I am not completely in the water?" Yang tilted her head softly to the right, lavender eyes curious as Blake swallowed.  
"Well. Humans don't really, you know.. we wear clothes",

"I used to wear clothes a long time ago",

"OKay so you should know then that clothes are kind of a norm and it's not that i'm shaming you because you know they're just a part of humans and not some sexualised thing, thats how we feed babies.. it's just still a bit of a shell shock I guess." Blake fumbled over her words, frowning as she tried to figure out what exactly made her ears burn everytime she considered the shirtless situation beside her. 

"I know, i was just kidding" Yang grinned, caused Blake to shoot out a hand to slap her softly in the arm in response. Her amber eyes narrowed with frustration,   
"Seriously, Yang?"

The blonde laughed, moving a little closer to the girl as she used a free hand to rub where she had been slapped, it hadn't hurt but Blake didn't know that.   
"Keep it up and I will go home" Blake shook her head, "I should be asleep afterall. We can't all be nocturnal."

"I'm not nocturnal. I just don't really have to sleep like you do",

"Why is that?" Blake murmured softly, leaning forwards ever so softly to take in whatever the girl had to say. Instead she was met with a shrug, as if Yang herself didn't quite know the answer to that.

"I'm still learning. Others like Pyrrha and Emerald would probably know that though, they've been around a lot longer than I have. Plus, not worrying about sleep is awesome so I guess I never questioned it" she laughed.

The new names pooled into the back of Blake's mind, new names that she could only assume were others like Yang. Other creatures who lurked beneath the oceans calm. She froze. Were they around right now? Her head snapping around as if seeking out a ripple in the water that'd give away that they weren't alone. Something that show she was lead into some sort of trap, instead the water was still it's unnatural calm and Yang reached out to touch her arm ever so softly.

"You look scared, what's wrong?"  
"Who are Pyrrha and Emerald?",  
"Oh. Well, they're like me. I have a whole family pod, there's about 50 of us at the moment. Mother always brings back more, though. If anything there's probably thousands of us, but in my pod only 50. Mother goes from pod to pod giving us new family, though. So I could go home and end up with a new family member like it's nothing" she grinned, watching Blake's jaw drop from surprise. 

What she was saying was forbidden. Taboo, if anything. Slowly unvealing parts of her life that she had been sworn into secrecy, but as she looked at Blake, Yang couldn't help but let the words drip from her tongue. She longed to tell the girl everything, and Blake wanted nothing more but to hear everything the girl had to say. To absorb everything into her brain and remember it until the day she died, wanted to hear the smallest details of the girls alternate lifestyle. She wanted to see it first hand, but deep down she couldn't help but know that'd be an impossible option. 

"Are you all close?",  
"Oh. Yeah, very. We all have our duties and our patrols so you end up really getting to know eachother as the years pass. Our pods rely on being able to work well with eachother, otherwise missions and plans fall through and you're left with messes to clean up and mother hates that."  
"Missions?"

Yang blinked slowly, her lips parting slightly as she exhaled softly, slipping into the water to move infront of Blake. Her arms reaching out to pull the girl in with her. Blake yelped, feeling the sudden rush of water and expecting cold. Instead she felt warmth,warmth as the girl pulled her further and further from the rocky outcrop. Confusion hazed her brain as she let herself be lead away by the girl, uncertain about the mood shift that dragged on between them both. 

"I think you and Pyrrha would get along best" Yang finally broke the silent, wrapping her arms softly around Blake's waist, keeping her afloat as Blake found her arms naturally snaking their way around the taller girls shoulders. 

"Oh, whys that?" Blake tilted her head softly to the side. She wouldn't admit that those words sparked a seed of happiness in her heart, as if Yang thought of her enough to consider how her own 'pod' would act around her. She felt a small longing in her heart, a small spark of feeling that made her heart soar as she considered the weight of her words. This was their third time meeting up, and to have this creature speak so homely was so poetic to her heart. 

Creature.

She kept thinking of her as a creature, as if she wasn't human, or a variant of a human. She bit into her bottom lip. What was the correct word to call her kind? Was there a polite way to ask?

"Well. Pyrrha has mostly fond memories of her human life. Plus, she's friends with like everyone. Pyrrha doesn't come out for a lot of the missions, instead she tends to care for the newer ones. But when she has to, oh my god, she's brilliant at what she does. She's been around for a long time though. She's seen World wars and seen humanity crumble. But she says she loved her human life, she's so fascinated with how it is now adays." Yang drew Blake closer, pressing up against her ever so softly and Blake almost seemed to welcome it a bit too eagerly. The feeling of being held something she craved so deeply that her bones cried out their pleasure at just how warm the girl was to touch. Her nerves screaming at her clothes for forbidding skin on skin contact that she wouldn't allow ever. But it didn't stop the interest from bubbling in her. She listened in awe, wonder, amazement. Words couldn't form, she couldn't hold her face from betraying the swirl of emotions she felt.

Someone who had lived through world wars? How old was Pyrrha? 

"She sounds delightful" Blake finally managed to form a sentence, a small smile upon her face as she looked into those lavender eyes, allowed herself to get lost in the beauty of their swirling emotions. It was if those eyes were made for her, as if this girl was brought to her for a reason. 

For the first time in four years she felt happy. Truly happy.

"I wish you could meet Weiss" she responded subconsciously, wondering just how the white haired girl would react at the sight of Yang. Just how much of a shock Weiss would be in as she looked at the blonde haired girl and took in everything. She was a science anomaly, something that logically shouldn't exist. Or was that being species-ist to assume that her kind shouldn't be able to exist?

"Who is Weiss?"

"My best friend since like... forever. We've known eachother for like 10 years or something" she laughed softly, finding herself naturally drop her insecurity that'd normally keep her answers curt and short. It was as if something was in the back of her brain forcing the answers out, something she couldn't quite pin down to blame as she continued to speak.

"She helped me through a lot of really bad shit and I probably wouldn't be here without her" her smile faltered and in response she felt Yang's grip tighten around her. It felt nice. Her skin warm against her as she looked back into those familiar eyes, watching how they seemed to pierce into her soul. Try and decipher every detail, every part of her being unthreading itself for her so willingly. 

She panicked.

Pulling herself away as she stared down the Blonde, struggling to figure out her own emotions. Why was she looking at her like that? Was she able to read minds? Was she able to see every part of her including the parts she'd pushed away so desperately. If she had, Yang was good at not showing it.

"So does she look like you?" she wanted to change the subject, trail her along to a different conversation before she could ask why she'd shut off from Yang and whatever that look she had been giving was. 

"Look like me?"  
"With your tail and all that. The scales, are all of your kind the same?",  
"Are all humans the same?" Yang countered with a grin.

Blake flinched, taken aback by what felt like the dumbest question alive. Opening her mouth to respond dryly,   
"Of course we aren't the same. We all look and dress differently and there's different hair and skin tones and..." she stopped, pursing her lips as she put the two and two together with what the girl in front of her was getting at. She felt embarrassed. Her own defensiveness flaring further as she frowned.

"I'm going home" is all she said as she turned around, cursing the fact she was in the water and not on land. It would have made it all the more dramatic to be able to walk off. Yet, in the water, all she could do was oddly try and swim away. Her definition of swim being a poor butchered attempt at swimming atleast. 

Yang's laughter sounded in her ears as she felt the touch of the girls hand on her skin, the girl grabbing her arm and pulling her back,

"No no no don't go" the words struggled from her frame as she clung to Blake like deadweight.   
"Don't leave meeee" her voice tugged at Blake's heart and she found herself turning to look at her again. Although she knew the girl was teasing, playing around and mocking her she couldn't help but submit to her request, stop leaving and instead give her her full attention once more. 

 

"I wont".

 

\-----

What was she thinking? 

She ran a hand through the girls hair slowly as she felt her lead her deeper out into the waves once more. Deeper and deeper and further from the rocky outcrop and safety of the shore. Any other time she would have panicked, stressed at being so far from shore when she couldn't swim. Around dangerous sea-life and no way to know what was lurking beneath. 

Yet as she waded there, Yangs lavender eyes piercing and unreadable, she knew she was safe. Or atleast, thought she knew she was safe. Like an animal being lead from it's home she could only hope that whatever Yang was doing was in good intentions and not dangerous. 

"So what about your kind is different?" Blake whispered softly, her curiosity burning as Yang tilted her head to the right softly, 

"Why do you keep saying 'your kind' or 'my kind' or 'species?' Don't you know what I am? I mean, I thought it was completely obvious but you seem like you don't know so I just want to make sure you know I am actually not 'a kind'" she leant forwards once more, getting closer and closer to Blake.

She swallowed. Noticing the glint that was burning in her gaze, and worst of all for the first time really took in the small differences that made her so... different. The girls teeth were sharp, she knew that, but to see how they glinted in the moonlight and to see them so close was almost thrilling. Her canines were something she'd expect from a shark, or something of similar aesthetic. Sharpened and non-serrated, but definitely shark-like. All of her teeth seemed to be sharper than that of a normal human beings, which Blake could only put down to evolutionary diet requirements needing her to require sharp fangs for eating whatever it was that Yang ate. 

She was intoxicating. 

Blake's head moved involuntarily, wanting to speak but finding nothing as she just agreed in her own silent way. Wanted to close the gap between herself and the girl she barely new. 

Wanted to press her lips to hers and taste seawater like she'd never tasted it before. Wanted to grip the golden mass of hair and enjoy every breathless moment in her embrace, but she knew that was impossible. But impossible looked beautiful draped in moonlight and she could only imagine just how breathtaking she'd look under bed sheets. How her gold would bleed into the black of her pillows and shine like the most precious of jewels. 

She had listened to Yang's cheery explanations. Heard names of 'podmates' and how some looked like eels and others like sharks. She had questioned that, asked why each girls tail was different and Yang had been more than happy to shed light onto the situation.

"It's because we have different lives, living at the bottom of the ocean means you'd need different parts to someone like me who doesn't! I knew a girl named Dew with a translucent tail and blind eyes. She couldn't ever come to land and as such she didn't breathe like we do instead she had gills. Mother never really explained why that was and why she was so different, but like it's just a case of we are what we are. No one really complains when you're claimed because you get another chance, you know?". Blake felt a loss for words, felt her heart pull in a way she didn't expect. 

"Are you really happy living in the water all the time?" they were words she didn't plan on saying, but they were words that sprang from her lips and escaped before she could stop them. Of course the girl loved living in the water, she had spoken so fondly of her podmates and everything, what kind of stupid question was that?

 

"No."

...oh.


End file.
